Unexpected Disclosure
by ElphabaFae
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year... but our newest main character is only in her 5th. What starts out as a growing friendship, turns into a momentary calm in the storm, and leads into new dangers and a startling realization. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer, the one and only: I'm only saying this one time… I do not own any of JK Rowling's wondrous characters, former plot, or magical world. I do happen to own a goat, a miniature pony, a jaguar, and a head full of blond hair, and sure I'm not poor, but I'll never be as rich as her because my own imagination was flushed when my poor book was destroyed on my computer. shakes her head. Ignore my senseless babbling, and go on and read my story…

A/N: Welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy… though I am immensely busy with my life in the theatre, I will try and update as often as I can. This is Harry's 6th year, and some things will change. Remind me not to stray too far from JKR's world. I may forget sometimes.

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Disclosure

Chapter 1: Relaying the Message

"Harry?"

Harry Potter Blinked at the bright sunlight in his small bedroom as he opened his eyes in response to the soft knocking on the door. He groaned and turned over, pressing his pillow firmly against his ears in attempts to block out the sound. He calmed after a few moments of silence, and slowly released his grip on the pillow, and it fell away from his ears. Suddenly, he heard the knocking again.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

He sighed, and grumbled a reply, before closing his eyes again.

The door slowly opened. A bony woman with a rather long neck stood cowering timidly at the partially opened door. Harry stole a quick glance at his Aunt Petunia before closing his eyes again. She took a single wary step inside before coming to an abrupt halt. She looked around the messy room. Harry knew what she was thinking. He knew she was horrified at the disoriented state of the room, and the thought pleased him. His room clashed horribly with her perfectly tidy house. She shuddered once as she tried to dismiss her thoughts of the room, and then cleared her throat.

"I, uh, received a letter from your school this morning. It says someone will arrive to get you today at 4 o' clock. So I would request that you gather your things, and clean this room."

Harry sat up quickly. His mind was already racing. How could he possibly be leaving this early in the summer? And why? It was only halfway through July. But he didn't think about what the reason could be for long. He jumped out of bed, startling his aunt. His eyes darted toward her.

"I'll pack up my things," He said slowly. "But I'm not going to pick up my room." He grabbed his wand that had been sitting on his nightstand, and fingered it threateningly.

Aunt Petunia's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his wand. She turned quickly and scuttled out of his room. Harry watched in slight amusement. Ever since Mad-Eye Moody's threat at the beginning of the summer, the Dursley's had treated him dramatically different, almost delicately. Under any other circumstances, he might have chuckled at the sight of Aunt Petunia running out of his room in fright. But ever since Sirius' death, Harry hadn't felt like laughing at much of anything. In fact, he hadn't smiled at all in nearly two months, much less laughed.

He began to gather his things, breaking only for a quick lunch. After only 5 minutes or so, he began to gather his things once again. He was nearly amazed that his stuff had spread out so much, over so short of an amount of time.

At around half past 3, all of Harry's things had been completely packed, and brought down to the front foyer. Harry was sitting in the parlor, checking his wristwatch every few minutes in anticipation. The Dursley's were sitting at the kitchen table in the next room. The television was on, and we're clearly trying to give off the impression that they were watching it. Harry wasn't fooled though. He knew they were nervous about wizards coming to their home, and they most likely wanted to make sure no one destroyed their house when they had their backs turned. Harry shook his head and turned his attention towards the words that were drifting from the TV.

"Hurricane Jenn hit much of the east coast of the United States today, wiping out many small towns in it's path. Let's go live to the scene. David?"

Another, different voice drifted onto the screen. "I'm here in Timpson, Virginia, a small town that has nearly been completely destroyed by Hurricane Jenn. Ma'am, would you mind telling us how it was, when you were trying to endure this storm?"

Harry heard Uncle Vernon mumble, "Stupid Americans. Look at the lady the reporter is interviewing. She looks fine to me… this must not have been THAT big of a storm." Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his uncle was trying to convince him that he really was watching TV, but Harry still wasn't convinced. He checked his watch one last time, before turning his attention once more to the TV, as he listened to the muggle report on the Hurricane.

"It was horrible. Raging winds, pouring rain… I was so worried about my poor Hydrangeas out in the garden. There was so much noise, it was hard to think even. But it was calm for a little while, during the eye of the storm…"

Harry eyes snapped close as a deep voice filled his head and repeated the words he'd just heard.

"Eye of the storm… Eye of the storm…" The rest of the world had faded away, and all he could hear were those words, and then a figure came into view. He couldn't tell who the person was, and he knew that he didn't know the person, yet he felt as if they were familiar to him in some way. And as the words repeated, he felt a strange sensation of calm and peace….

"…and then I heard a knocking on the door, and it's like I woke up..."

Harry finished the story, as 3 people stared aptly up at him as he sat on his bed… Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

A/N… Short chapter, I know.. and yes, that whole chapter was Harry telling the story, in case you were to ignorant to realize… but review, that's all I ask of you. Good reviews, Bad reviews, I take them all… I will update soon… but not too often in the next week because I have dress rehearsals for my current play all this week. Also… I will take a beta if they would like to make an offer, I won't go searching for one. So unless someone amazingly amazing offers to BETA my story, you'll just have to deal with my mistakes. (Though I'm betting I don't make many.)


End file.
